gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Oasis
This lone oasis in the desert has attracted many travelers and adventurers. Legend has it that a grand city is buried under the desert, is it true? Complete this maze to get the Witch gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Genie Gumball *Use golden oil until you get a wish to upgrade your lamp. Hopefully the upgrade reduces the amount of oil required by 1, if not, try again. *Get holy oil from boss (F60/70/80). *Make a wish and select "Join me in combat" Quests / DP Levels Genie! The Relic of All Gods! Floors 30 (Difficulty 28) - 2 Vigor A Smell of Murder Lies in the Depths of the Oasis Floors 35 (Difficulty 30) - 2 Vigor Kingdom of Assassins Floors 35 (Difficulty 30) - 2 Vigor Kill! Evil Wizard! Floors 40 (Difficulty 31) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss Mammoth - Beast Skill 1: Brutal Impact: Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 400% damage to enemies Skill 2: Demonized Armor: Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +10% Notable Loot Get these items in them maze or by raiding: *Cape of Imperial Commander fragment *Belt of Time Lord fragment *Ring of Great Enchanter fragment *Elf's Dust (high chance) *Evil Pumpkin *Crystal Egg *Tower Flower *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Unique Occurrences Desert Altar - '''Sacrifice four of each type of oil bottle to get a wish *Inferior Oil **Join me in combat! - joins you as a support summon (that level only) **Upgrade the divine lamp? - Upgrades effect of Aladdin's Lamp (one random stat + one random maze specific stat) **Grant me supplies! - Gives either EP, Scorpion Powder, Persian Powder, or Flag of Sudan **I'm injured. Please help! - Heals you 50HP (may increase with Genie power) *Golden Lamp Oil **Upgrade Aladdin's Lamp! - Adds special effect to lamp: reduce oil cost by 1, recover 6 MP each floor, or decrease MP cost by 1 **Enhance your Energy/Power? - Genie becomes more powerful in combat **Become more powerful! - Attack+3, Power+3, HP+100, MP+100, Defense +2, EP+1000, or Dodge +10 **What treasure do you have? - Get Magic Carpet, or Arabian Nights **Do you have equipment? - Get Sinbad's Gloves, Tin Ring, or Ruby Hood *Holy Lamp Oil **Would you join me? - Get the Genie gumball or fragments afterwards **I need Gems! - 10 Gems **I need Coins! - ??? coins '''Random Villager Loot - Get Hourglass of Time Pyramid '''- Fight several Mummies *Pharaoh's Storage Chest - some combination of Inferior Lamp Oil, Scorpion Powder, Persian Powder, or Leather Water Bag '''Desert Trade Caravan - '''Trade EP for items *Inferior Lamp Oil x3 - 100 EP *Golden Lamp Oil - 100 EP *Flag of Sudan - 100 EP *Leather Water Bag - 50 EP *Scorpion Powder - 50 EP *Persian Powder - 30 EP *Formula for Aladdin's Lamp Oil - 100 EP *Formula for Sudan's Potion - 100 EP *Formula for Mummy's Potion - 100 EP *Formula for Pharaoh's Mixture - 100 EP '''Sphinx *See Sphinx's Riddles *Get the riddle correct for a stat increase, or Golden Lamp Oil Mysterious Cave - '''Answer question with: * Open Sesame!: random items (holy cup, lamp oil, maze supplies) * O wheat open!: 2x Bandit appear * O barley open!: 2x Bandit appear * O soybean open!: 2x Bandit appear '''Anubis *Found using Great God of Thieves title *The answer to the riddle is "Maat's Feather" Corpses Tips * You get Aladdin's Lamp on 1F so don't take treasure artifact into the maze, the lamp will recover MP each floor, increase other stats + maze specific stats * You get Sinbad's Gloves, Tin Ring, and Ruby Hood from the desert altar, so don't take hand, ring & head treasure artifacts into the maze * Shadow Assassin gumball will be immune to Rigid once equipped with Assassin's Cloak (cloak equipment) Category:Maze